megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Rorik Neserwin
Skills: Equipment Quick Chart Misc Equipment Chart Loot Inventory Collapsible Ordinance Shield The ordinance shield features a collapsible structure that allows the shield to be easily unequipped without actually needing to remove the shield from the user’s person. Made of various metal composites, the shield is largely not nearly as protective as other shields. However it has been found popular in the galaxy’s arenas and gladiatorial battlegrounds and even among some mercenaries. Longsword "Wulfhund" The fundamentals of the longsword have not changed greatly through the course of history. The longsword as a weapon has evolved into a highly evolved weapon to remain effective and deadly on the battlefield. While the longsword is slightly slower than the average sword it makes up with the reach of the blade as well as the damage of the slashing ability being so balanced with the stabbing abilities of the blade. Mail Armor Cobalt Repeater Cobalt Repeaters were made to fire a single magazine at a time while still being able to load two separate magazines. The magazines added to the weapon’s ammo capacity but also slowed down the reloading speed. The weapon can fire with a single magazine loaded but only has the usual ammo capacity. Due to special design of the magazine the weapon cools faster and takes lessened heat from shooting. Gyro Turret Mk I Much like the other Gyro designs, the Gyroturret is a gyro sphere that can be deployed as a mobile or stationary turret device. The Gyroturret can select specific targets other than the person, who has deployed it, and dispenses energy bolts that draw off of the Gyroturret’s battery supply. Gyro Grenade Mk I Designed by the Alliance, the Gyronade Mk1 is a deployable explosive built to endure various terrains when in motion, and to continue on after being thrown to essentially chase the selected target(s). Upon coming into range, the Gyronade Mk 1 will detonate. EMP Grenade Electromagnetic Pulse grenades were made to suppress electronics over a wide area. The grenades can be used to shut down many robotics that cannot defend themselves and is exceptionally useful against the Machina. Unfortunately the grenade has no observable effect on humans or other organic species other than their ability to use their electronically based equipment. The effect is still useful for shutting down this equipment but otherwise should not be used on organics. M88 Fragmentation Grenade Typically used by Alliance Marines and Pirates who have captured shipments of the devices, the M88 fragmentation grenade is among the most simple of explosives and also one of the most simple to use. While the Alliance tends to complicate the idea of the frag grenade with special methods of throwing the basic principle remains the same: Pull the pin and throw the grenade. O-78 Portable Instant Prevention Emitter The O-78 ”P.I.P.E” bomb was designed by starship engineers across the Milky Way for whenever fire broke out during construction. Even today, the O-78 “P.I.P.E” bomb is still used, only now it has been perfected. It uses a nonreactive foam to deny any nearby fires oxygen to burn as well as scattering fuel and suspending it within the foam to prevent fires from burning even if they require no oxygen. M923A Flashbang A flashbang is a grenade designed to be a nonlethal option primarily for use in law enforcement or as a disorientating object for special forces to quickly obtain the upper hand on enemies that are barricaded or entrenched. These devices are used to quickly overload the photoreceptors in a living being’s eyes and the loud sound resulting from them disturbs the fluid in the inner ear; causing temporary blindness, deafness and lack of balance. Smoke Grenade Smoke screens have been used since the advent of warfare, and smoke in general can serve many purposes. Some types of smoke grenades may have different colors that are used for signaling, but otherwise the typical gray/white smoke grenade is used to impair visuals on the person deploying the smoke. Spells Alchemy Elemental Category:Characters